


A Rose Isn't Always A Rose

by Penrose_Forgeries



Series: Sourin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, M/M, NO genderbend, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, SouRin Week, fairy tale, fairy tale AU, haru is a grumpy fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing could save the kingdom.<br/>Something so simple and yet so deceptively complex that none had been successful in saving the kingdom for many years…<br/>The kiss of a prince.</p>
<p>In which Sousuke is a prince, Nitori is loyal, Makoto, Haru and Kisumi are fairies and Rin doesn't do much</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Isn't Always A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for the Sourin week: Fairy tale au!! there isnt any genderbending in this, hope you guys and girls and others like it, thoughts maybe?
> 
> *i own nothing*

Ancient legends speak of a kingdom from times of old. A kingdom long under a sinister spell… a curse that none can undo. None but the eldest child of the king and queen, but alas, even that hope had been snuffed out. The curse bestowed upon the kingdom was one of sleep, more akin to death than to simple slumber, from which none who resided within the boundaries of the lands had escaped. 

One thing could save the kingdom.

Something so simple and yet so deceptively complex that none had been successful in saving the kingdom for many years…

The kiss of a prince.

~~~

“Excuse me my Prince…”

A calm and familiar voice called from the door way of Prince Sousuke’s room, drawing his attention away from his task. Looking up teal green eyes found his servant in the doorway with his head bowed respectively, silver hair falling into his eyes, “Yes Nitori?”

“The king and queen have requested your presence.” The younger said, glancing up at him with a small teasing look, “Again.”

The prince sighed but got up, “Well, let’s not keep them waiting!” he said sarcastically as he passed him, ruffling his hair as he did so. Together the two made their way to the throne room, Sousuke’s parents waiting expectantly.

Fair and just rulers, his parents always presented a united front and all they wanted was for their son to find someone who would stand with him when their time on the throne came to an end.

“Sousuke, son,” His father began and Sousuke barely repressed the urge to groan. “Why did you go hunting instead of meeting Iwatobi’s princess?”

“Because, as I have told you both on multiple occasions, when I am ready for a princess I will go and find one.” They had had this conversation many times but even as he said those words he could see in his parent’s eyes that this time that excuse just wouldn’t cut it.

With a small smirk his mother turned to the king, “I told you he would say that!”

“Yes and as always my darling you’re right.” The king relented, a knowing smile on his face as well as he turned back to Sousuke. Sousuke did not trust that smile. “That’s why we have decided that it is time for you to go and find her.”

“Wait what?” Sousuke wasn’t sure where they were going with this…

“Go and get packed. You’re going on your first quest.”

~~~

Three days had passed and so far this had proven to be an incredibly boring quest. From what he had heard of the other quests the knights and his father had been on Sousuke had expected… more. ‘Still,’ he considered as he watched Nitori trying to urge his horse to continue, ‘At least the company isn’t so bad.’

~~~

“My Prince I think we’re here!” Nitori exclaimed as he looked up at the crumbled remains of what seemed to be the lower regions of a kingdom. Mother Nature had claimed back her lands as the people left it unattended, trees and grass high and in some cases the only things holding the fragile remaining structures up were the vines that cradled the crumbling stones.

Looking around with slightly narrowed eyes Sousuke pointed towards what seemed to be an old castle, “That’s where we’re heading. We should be able to get there before nightfall and then we can find out if there really is a princess up there…”

As the two continued on their way Nitori cleared his throat, “My prince? Sousuke… I hope you don’t mind my asking but… if there is a princess there and the curse is real then how will you wake her?”

“With a kiss. According to my parents that was the only way to free everyone.” Sousuke told him with a shrug, not commenting on the use of his first name.

“Well yeah that’s what all the legends say but if it really is that simple then why has no one done it before you?” the silver haired boy pressed still trying to understand why.

Sousuke just shrugged, “I guess we’ll find out…”

~~~

From deep within the quiet confounds of the slumbering castle walls a small but distinct flash of pink zipped past one of the foggy glass windows, a dark but sparkling blue chasing after it. Catching up with the pink the blue tackled it to the ground with a muffled yelp. 

Shaking himself, pink glitter like dust falling to the floor from the action, the cheekiest of the three still conscious residents on the castle stood. “That was mean Haru! I’m telling Makoto!” Kisumi announced as he got up, spreading his dragonfly wings and taking off once more towards the tower bedroom where the most mature of the three spent his days.

Haru, the quietest of the three fairies, huffed at the threat. He didn’t care… at least that’s what he told himself as he took off after him.

As expected the two found the green fairy at the side of their charge. The three had taken a vow to protect the eldest royal child of the kingdom and keep them safe from harm until the day a prince would come to release them. 

Kisumi opened his mouth to call out to Makoto, the green eyed fairy gently moving the red strands from the sleeping face, but before he could complain Makoto suddenly perked up. “Someone’s here!”

Haru and Kisumi exchanged a glance before the three flew down to the front door in time to see a tall broad shouldered man open the doors, a shy silver haired male behind him.

~~~

Sousuke froze in the doorway of the castle as his eyes fell upon three hovering creatures. “Fairies…” he spoke quietly.

One of the three, the biggest of them who seemed to be surrounded by green, flew closer. “Hello, may I ask you who you are and what your intentions here are?”

“If you are here to rob or harm we will end you.” The blue warned in an emotionless voice.

The pink one hit his arm, “We can’t kill humans you know that Haru!” he hissed.

The blue, Haru, turned on him, “But they didn’t know that did they Kisumi!” he countered, pushing him. The pink, Kisumi, pushed back and before long the two were once again wrestling. Concerned for the little ones safety, Nitori moved forward to try to get the two to stop while the green fairy simply sighed and turned back to Sousuke.

Focusing back on the green one Sousuke introduced himself, “My name is Yamazaki Sousuke, crown prince and heir to the thrown of Samezuka. I am here to break the curse.”

The green fairy looked him over thoughtfully for a moment and actually managed to make him feel uncomfortable…

“Welcome, Prince Sousuke, my name is Makoto and I am one of the royal guardians. I truly hope that you can help… maybe you will be the one. You seem different to the other princes who we have encountered over the years.” He told him thoughtfully before gesturing for him to follow him as he turned to fly through the cobweb filled halls and up the stairs.

“How many other princes have tried over the years?” He asked curiously.

“More than I care to mention…” Makoto told him, looking back at him with such sadness that Sousuke felt guilty for asking. “You see, when the princes come here they hold certain expectations… expectation that once they find are unfounded make them angry or disappointed. Because of this they leave without attempting to help.” 

“What kind of expectation?” The human asked the fairy as he followed him up the stairs.

Sadly the curse also forbade the fairies from giving any details to the would be heroes, but he could still try. “Most come expecting a rose and instead they find a sakura tree.”

“What’s wrong with a sakura tree…?” Sousuke didn’t understand.

The fairy looked frustrated for a moment but shook his head and gestured towards the open door, “Just go inside. Then you will see what I mean.”

Hesitating for a moment Sousuke braced himself for whatever it was he may find before entering. Approaching the bed, his eyes widened as his lips parted ever so slightly. 

On the bed lay a sleeping beauty, hair like red wine and skin that looked soft. High cheek bones and a sharp jaw line that made the relaxed face all the more beautiful.

And now he understood the fairies words. The beauty before him was not a delicate rose, but a strong sakura tree… but looking at the sleeping face now Sousuke could not imagine anything more beautiful.

Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to the soft lips and felt a ripple run through the air around him. 

Sousuke heard a quiet gasp from the fairy behind him as he watched red eyes blink open. As those eyes met his own, Sousuke felt his heart flutter and he knew that he would never need to search out a princess for he had found a partner whose side he wished to stand by.

“Hello… my prince.”


End file.
